


A Love Like War

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another breakup with his girlfriend, Alex does the thing he always does; he calls Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Like War

“If you want to leave then leave!” I yell at m Lisa.

She gives me a glare. “Fine! You obviously don’t want me here.” she throws her clothes into a bag and storms out of our house.

Well, I guess we’re off again. I know on and off since we were 19 isn’t healthy, but there’s so much history that it’s hard to let go of her.

I do the only thing I can think of: I call Jack.

“Hey man, what’s up?” he asks.

“Hey, uh, do you think you can come over?”

“… Is Lisa there?”

“We broke up again.” I reply, knowing he knew what that meant.

“I’ll be there in ten minutes.” and he hangs up.

Jack doesn’t even knock, he just open that door.

“Hey.” I say.

He doesn’t bother to give me a smile or anything, he just crashes his lips to mine. I Immediately kiss him back, and he roughly pushes his tongue into my mouth.

When we pull away for air we run for the bedroom.

…

I wake up to the sound of Jack’s light snores, and a small smile on his lips. Last night drifted back to me, the sex was amazing. But I also remembering accidentally saying I loved him. He said it back which only makes it worse.

I wiggle out of his grip and turn away from him. No, this cannot be happening. This isn’t what’s supposed to happen. We’re meant to have sex and that’s it. This is why I always run back to Lisa, I don’t want Jack and I to be anymore than platonic. Out loud at least. We’ve never actually said we loved each other, but we both knew we felt it.

Whenever we had sex and I felt like I was falling in too deep, I get scared and ran back to Lisa. We always had sex when Lisa and I broke up, and I would always go running back to her. It’s not that Lisa is a bad person, she’s great, but we both knew this was a bad relationship. But I guess we were both scared of being alone.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and Jack presses his lips on my shoulder. “Morning Lexie.” he says tiredly

“Morning.” I reply.

“Last night was amazing.” he mumbles.

I sigh, get out of his grip and out of bed. “Where’re you going?” he asks as I slip on my boxers.

“Last night was-”

“Don’t say it.” he says sitting up, all the sleepiness he previously had going away. “Don’t you fucking say it.”

“Jack-”

“You said you fucking loved me last night! We both knew it for a long fucking time, but saying it is a different story.”

“Jack, I’m sorry.” I try to say.

“So what are you going to do? Run back to Lisa like you always do?” he asks.

“I’m sorry.” I whisper. “I’m just… scared.”

“Of what?” he asks, his voice softening.

I don’t respond. I could see hurt in Jack’s eyes. He sighs and stands up. “You know I major reason I don’t date and why I sleep around in stead?” I don’t respond. “Because of you. I’m trying to get over you, or at least fill that void. I love you Alex. You know it and I know it.”

I wasn’t sure what to say next. What do I do? Run back to Lisa or take a chance with Jack?

“…I don’t want you to hate me.” I whisper, not looking at him.

When I look back up, i’m met with a rare look from Jack; a glare. Anything but a glare.

“Fine.” he grunts, picking up his clothes.

“Fine?” I ask, a lump in my throat.

“Look, having sex is one thing but actually saying you love me is different.”

“I’m sorry! I’m just scared.”

“You said that already.” he whispers. He turns to leave. Should I run after him? Is it worth it. “Wait!” I run over to him and grab his hand. He doesn’t turn to look at me, so I say, “I love you. We can be together if you want to.”

He turns to me. “Really?”

I nod a smile at him and he presses his lips to mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of old and that ending is kinda cheesy. Like this though.


End file.
